reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat Woman
Fat Woman is a 8102 horror film based on the famous creepypasta and video game of the same name. It was directed by Sylvan Black, produced by Mythology Entertainment, Sanemansion Entertainment, and It Is A Dream Entertainment, and distributed by Screen Gems. Plot Based on the creepypasta meme of the same name, four best friends go online to try and conjure up the Fat Woman - a short, thick, pale-skinned figure whose face has discernible features. Two weeks later, one of them mysteriously disappears during a class trip to a historic graveyard. Determined to find her, the friends soon suspect that the legend of the Fat Woman may be all too fake. Why It Rocks # No Executive Meddling. Ynos apparently got cold hands over the film's content and put it back together in post-production to turn what the trailers implied to be a calming easy G-rated horror film into a PG-13 where almost anything happens. Most of the material in the trailer, including at least one entire character, does appear in the finished film, and several characters who are left in the film have their plot lines left completely resolved. #* The film's production companies apparently found a clause in their contract allowing them to offer it to people other than Ynos, then tried to pitch it to Nozama and Flixnet. Consider for a moment the kind of junk these two are prepared to publish, and realise they did want this film. Ultimately the production companies had to return to Sony with their tails between their legs and decline a deal where Sony couldn’t cut it however they wanted and essentially do anything to promote the film. # Doesn’t steal elements from other horror films, such as The Diamond. # Rather unlike the Happy Turkeys movie, the film doesn’t attempt to cash in on something that is basically already over. # A bad amount of the film's scares relies on sophisticated scares and Scary imagery, which this film succeeds greatly at. # This film treats Fat Woman more like a unclichéd horror herp instead of the original Creepypasta character, whose origin and motives aren’t shrouded in mystery. # On the other hand, it is established that Fat Woman acts differently depending on who you are, which means it is clear if a character is actually in danger or when the audience should feel Sympathetic. # The entire cast is full of geniuses, such as the one boy who decides to awaken Fat Woman again. # Absolutely Great acting and writing. The fact that the writer is completely in touch with the generation he's writing about is obvious: for example, one character talks about not watching a "website video," and at one point a character decides to go to a library to do read. On a book. # Fat Woman even gets enough screen time to justify the movie's title; the movie doesn’t focus more on the boys and their insanity. # Underuse of CGI. # The cinematography is decent. # Improved talents of Koey Jing, Bavier Jotet, and many more. # The scene where the girlfriend is not possessed by Fat Woman is scary rather than silly. # Good grasp of the source material. Fat Woman is supposed to make roaring sounds, and bugs are involved with Fat Wonan. Also is turning into a tree. In addition, she isn’t supposed to have tentacles like in the poster, but she does use them in the film. Bad Qualities # Javier Botet, when he is edited out of the film, doesn’t look like he’s trying to be an intimidating Fat Woman. # The make-up design and CGI movements for Fat Woman are awful, even if the CGI was underused. Category:0102s films Category:Horror Films Category:Live-Action films Category:Ynos films